Egoïstement
by Catirella
Summary: [Série Petit OS : Numéro 51] ... L’amour ne rend t’il pas égoïste ? Heero l’est. Mais uniquement par amour pour son ange... YAOI


Titre : **Égoïstement**

**Auteur :** Catirella

Disclamer : Ils ne sont pas à moi. Quel dommage ! J'ai pourtant tout fait pour ! Mais ils ne veulent pas les donner ou même les prêter au Japon… M'en fous ! Je les pique quand même, Na !

Couples : Ben, il faut toujours deviner, mais c'est toujours aussi pas bien compliqué non plus à le faire !

Genre : _**Série de petits OS… Et les situations aux hasards de la vie… **_(Number 51) …

_Bêta, __Siashini_

Snif que c'est romantique, j'ai adoré lire ce petit one-shot.

Il y a vraiment tout ce que j'aime, romance, ... je n'en dirai pas plus il faut lire !!!

**Note de Catirella (l'auteur) :**  
_Écrit le 18 et 22 avril 2007.__  
__Mise en ligne le mardi 24 avril 2007 à 18h40._

En 1er, j'ai récupéré ma connexion internet samedi 21 en début de soirée, après 2 heures passées avec un technicien d'Orange.

En 2ème, j'ai mis une note suite à un mail reçu et à ma réponse à celui-ci à cette personne où je lui répondais en autre que je serais curieuse de savoir ce que pensent les lecteurs qui reviewent de l'estime qu'elle a pour eux.  
Elle m'a insulté, mais ceux aussi qui me laissent des reviews. Nous avons une nouvelle sur FF depuis 1 mois du moins d'après sa date de la création du profil qui est charmante. Voir donc la note.

En 3ème, Bennnnn, j'ai eu un moment de grand vide ces 15 derniers jours et je bosse toujours donc moins de temps. J'espère que malgré tout ce mini texte, oui il est mini et très simple vous plaira quand même.

Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture et Bisou,  
_Catirella_

◈

Est-il vraiment utile de le préciser maintenant ?  
**OS ****minusculement**** court. Gomen…**

◈ … ◈

◈ 〰 Pour les inconditionnels du _**MARDI**_〰 ◈

Je suis désolée pour celui de mardi dernier.

Je tiens aussi à remercier une personne qui m'a envoyé un message via mon profil en me souhaitant de ne pas avoir d'accès internet aussi longtemps que possible. Voir je dirais pour toujours car il semble qu'elle n'aime pas ce que j'écris.  
Le type de message que j'ai reçu est limite psychopathe et en plus elle m'insulte, version je suis un ange toi un démon.  
Perso que l'on n'aime pas mes textes je peux le comprendre, par contre que l'on me souhaite ce qu'elle me souhaite et être heureuse que ses prières aient été exaucées je crois que là il faut vite consulter un psy.  
Et pour info à cette personne j'ai écrit plus de la moitié de ce texte avant de lire son message le samedi 21, donc lorsque je qualifie Duo de pur à un moment donné, cela n'a aucun rapport avec son message. Je sais ce n'est pas clair, mais je me comprends et elle aussi si elle lit cette note et ce texte.  
Hélas elle n'a pas encore eu mes réponses vu que Fanfiction merde encore.  
Donc méfiez-vous car elle trouve aussi que ceux qui me laissent des reviews sont des commentaires effroyables et en plus elle tient des states car elle me précise que le nombre de mes fidèles baisse.  
Ça on ne me l'avait pas encore fait.  
Comme quoi personne n'est parfait. Moi encore moi que les autres, mais il y a toujours pire que soit dans la vie.

**Et je tiens à préciser que ceux qui n'aiment pas mes textes ne sont pas obligés de les lire aux dernières nouvelles.**

Biz, Catirella

◈

◇ **Merci à **_**Siashini **_**pour cette correction. **◇

◈

_Je n'ai pas répondu à toutes les reviews pour l'OS numéro 50 du mardi 10 avril. Je le ferais au plus vite lorsque FF refonctionnera. Mais..._

" Merci à... **Noan** - **cristalsky** - **kela** - **nagoyaka** - **lisou52** - **jojo** - **haevenly** - **littledidi11** - **misao girl** - **maNatsu** - **MiSs ShInIgAmI** - **SNT59** - **L'ange gardien** - **Dame Emma** - **Yami Sheina** - **mini pouce06** - **mimi** - **Blacky-Angel Shinigami** - **marnie02** et **Dyneen**... Mais aussi à tous ceux qui lisent mais m'en laissent pas pour diverses raisons où qui l'on fait mais trop tard par rapport à la mise en ligne de ce mardi... "

_**Catirella**_

◈

_Pour info, certains ne le sauraient pas, mais nous n'avons pas le droit de répondre aux reviews via les fictions…

* * *

_

**Égoïstement**

**

* * *

**

Je te regarde dormir contre moi. J'aime ces moments intimes où je ne t'aie rien que pour moi où tes collègues ne sont plus et nos familles et amis non plus.

Uniquement toi et moi.

Je suis égoïste à cet instant, je n'ai envie de te partager avec personne. Si nous avions un enfant, je serais sûrement jaloux. Jaloux que tu t'occupes de lui et non de moi, jaloux qu'il te regarde avec amour, même si je sais qu'il aurait le même regard à mon égard.

Mais voilà…

Nous n'avons pas d'enfant, pas de chien ni de chat. Rien que nous deux et cela est suffissent à mon bonheur.

Ton souffle chaud, régulier glisse sur mon torse nu. Tes joues rosies par le sommeil et l'effort d'un câlin poussé en ce début de soirée te rend encore plus désirable. Je remercie la vie de t'avoir mis sur mon chemin et ne désire qu'une seule chose. Que le chemin en question ne s'arrête jamais. Qu'il dure, même si je dois escalader des montages, traverser des déserts ou des océans.

Bien sûr parfois des nuages pouvant se transformer en ouragans et viendrons perturber mon voyage, mais rien qu'en te contemplant juste maintenant, je sais que cela vaut tous les trésors du monde.

Tu es mon trésor et égoïstement je n'ai pas envie de te partager, surtout ce soir.

♥

Duo bouge légèrement et gémit en ce collant un peu plus à son compagnon. Heero sourit, lui caresse la joue chaude et un nouveau petit gémissement se fait entendre avec un sourire qui se dessine sur les lèvres de Duo.

Doucement dans un battement de paupières Duo ouvre ses grands yeux brillants d'amour et encore de sommeil sous le regard d'un amant qui veillait jalousement sur lui.

« J'ai dormi longtemps ? »

Duo s'étire tel un félin en montant à califourchon sur Heero.

« Juste une petite heure mon ange. »

« Hummm, tu m'as exténué. »

Pour toute réponse Heero embrasse son ange et le colle encore plus à lui d'une pression au creux de son dos. Duo ne se fait pas prier et participe activement à l'action buccale. Heero rompt le baiser et le sert dans ses bras.

« Allons nous doucher. »

« Déjà ? »

« Oui, nous sortons. »

« Ah bon ! Nous allons où ? »

« C'est une surprise. »

Les yeux de Duo brillent d'excitation. Puis il se lève et tire Duo jusqu'à leur salle de bains.

« Tu me laves dans le dos steuplaît ?'

« Hai et plus. »

« Ooh je vais la savourer cette douche. »

« Petit démon. »

« Nan, je suis un ange. »

Heero rigole et attire Duo à lui une fois dans la douche tous les deux.

« Mi-ange / mi-démon. Je n'ai pas l'intention de partager un être aussi rare et pur mon amour. »

Duo tout chose se mort la lèvre et quémande un baiser. Heero le lui donne sans hésitation. La douche devient le théâtre de l'amour fusionnel.

Presque 2 heures plus tard ils sont devant un grand restaurant.

« Heero ! En quel honneur ? »

« Baka. »

« Hein ! C'est pas gentil ça mon amour. »

Heero lui donne un baiser sur la tempe.

« Joyeux anniversaire mon ange. »

Duo ouvre de grands yeux.

« Oh le baka j'ai oublié mon anniversaire. »

« Tu travailles trop. »

« Pas plus que toi. »

« Oh que si mon ange. »

Duo fit la moue pour la forme, mais savait qu'au fond Heero avait entièrement raison.

Un portier vient leur ouvrir la porte du restaurent et ils y pénètrent ensemble, main dans la main. Heero n'a pas lâché son ange et Duo une fois à l'intérieur de celui-ci se fige et regarde son compagnon.

« Heero ? »

« Je voulais que nous fêtions tes 30 ans seuls. Uniquement toi et moi en parfaits égoïstes. »

Duo se mord la lèvre où un sourire magnifique se forme l'instant d'après à la place de la moue boudeuse. Puis sous le regard gêné du personnel du restaurant, Duo se blottit dans les bras de son compagnon.

« Merci Heechan. Il n'y a que toi et Quatre pour réserver tout un restaurent l'espace d'une soirée. Ce cadeau me va droit au cœur mon amour. Cela fait tellement longtemps que nous n'avons pas dîné en tête-à-tête. »

« Hai et cela me manque. »

« Je suis désolé. Tu savais quand sortant avec un futur médecin cela ne serait pas de tout repos et encore moins depuis que je suis chirurgien. »

Heero l'entraîne vers leur table.

« Je savais tout cela mon ange et je ne regrette rien hors mis tous ses jeunes infirmiers ou infirmières qui gravitent autour de toi. »

Duo sourit.

« Jaloux. »

Ceci n'était pas une question Duo connaît trop bien son amant, mais une affirmation des plus taquine.

« Oui. Je voudrais te garder rien que pour moi. »

Duo prend place sur la chaise qu'Heero lui avait gentiment tirée.

« Merci. Je sais et moi aussi mais tu es un homme d'affaire très puissant, tu as une magnifique secrétaire et certaines de tes directeurs sont loin d'être des cagots. »

Heero qui avait pris place à son tour à leur table fronce les sourcils. Il sais que Duo se joue de lui et de sa jalousie.

« Tu as vu cela en venant en coup de vent une fois ! »

« Vi. »

Duo a les joues toutes rouges et il est tout sourire.

« Tu as les yeux partout, c'est incroyable. »

Duo aime la possessivité de son compagnon, lui non plus n'aime pas partager, c'est une chose qu'ils ont en commun depuis le premier jour.

« Mais c'est comme cela que nous nous sommes rencontré mon amour. »

Les yeux d'Heero sont brillants d'amour. Il ferme les yeux, soupire et les rouvrent avec un léger sourire sur les lèvres, en regardent Duo avec amour et tendresse.

« Déjà 8 ans. J'ai l'impression que notre rencontre était hier. Je suis tombé sous ton charme dès que nos regards se sont croisés. »

Heero lui caresse sa main gauche qu'il a gardée sous la sienne posée sur la table. Duo n'oubliera jamais leur rencontre au détour d'un couloir. Couloir respectif qu'ils ne prirent jamais. Car leurs deux vies venaient de basculer en une faction de seconde pour l'éternité.

« Heero séduis-moi comme au premier jour. »

Juste un sourire en guise de réponse.

Un dîner en amoureux.

Un dîner d'anniversaire.

Heero séduit son ange, pour Duo c'est le plus beau des cadeaux qu'il pouvait avoir à ses 30 ans. En plus d'un auquel il ne s'attendait absolument pas.

Plus tard dans la nuit ils rentrèrent chez eux tel des amoureux à leur premier rendez-vous.

Heero l'avait re-séduit et l'avait demandé en mariage à la fin du dîner.

Duo dit oui sans l'ombre d'une hésitation.

Cette nuit Heero fit de nouveau l'amour à son ange, avec encore plus de passion, Duo fut un fiancé comblé et éreinté qui s'endormit de nouveau contre son futur époux après le 4ème assaut d'Heero depuis sont retour de l'Hôpital.

♥

Je te regarde à nouveau endormir contre moi, le sommet de ta tête reposant sur mon épaule. Pas instinct je te rapproche encore plus de moi. Je respire ton odeur, touche ta peau douce de ma main libre de tout mouvement.

Je pourrais te contempler des heures durant sans ressentir la moindre lassitude.

Ce soir nous avons beaucoup parlé après que tu es accepté de devenir mon époux.

Je sais que tu voudrais fonder une famille, tu ne me l'as jamais caché. Moi égoïstement je t'écoutais sans vraiment t'écouter. Mais tu as su trouver les mots justes pour que nous fassions un essai avec un animal de compagnie.

Je t'ai dit que je ne l'aimais déjà pas alors qu'il n'était même pas encore parmi nous.

Tu as rigolé et moi j'ai souri car je sais que ma jalousie était comique à cet instant.

Par amour pour toi j'ai accepté qu'une petite boule de poils arrive bientôt chez nous.

Uniquement toi et moi, ne sera plus.

Je vais devoir être moins égoïste, Je m'en occuperais lorsque tu seras de garde ou que tu rentreras très tard.

Par contre la nuit je veux te garder rien que pour moi. C'est pour cela que j'ai mis une close dans l'arrivée de la boule de poils.

Il est hors de question que le chat dorme avec nous.

Tu as éclaté de rire lorsque j'ai froncé les sourcils en te disant cette phrase. Mais celle qui a suivi t'a fait monter les larmes au yeux.

« Tu es mon trésor et égoïstement je n'ai pas envie de te partager. »

**FIN  
du  
LI**

Bon j'ai pris ma décision et je vais continuer la série des petits OS du mardi, mais, car oui il y a un mais, il n'y en aura pas forcément un toutes les semaines et durant juillet et août, il n'y en aura pas je pense.

Ceci étant dit, je suis navrée de la médiocrité de ce texte. Je n'ai pas d'excuse en fait, hors mis le manque d'inspiration et de sujet à traiter.  
Qui sais… J'arriverais bien un jour à écrire quelque chose de bon !

Je vous dis donc à mardi prochain normalement ou dans 15 jours à savoir que le 8 mai, je travaille est oui. Donc ce jour sera comme un mardi normal pour moi et tous ceux qui travaillerons en France.

Gros BISOUS.

**_Catirella _**

◈

* * *

_**Merci à vous de m'avoir lue et A+**_


End file.
